


spanking上

by nymphowald



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphowald/pseuds/nymphowald
Summary: 时间线是雷神三打败海拉之后和被灭霸发现掐死之前的故事实在太晚了困死了有时间保证会把后面Loki挨打的部分写完Loki挨揍是必然滴嘻嘻嘻





	spanking上

**Author's Note:**

> ao3新手一个  
轻喷  
如有雷同侵删歉

“所以弟弟，那么现在我们要不要算一算之前的账了?” Thor挥了挥手里的锤子，看着在床角落把玩着小刀的loki问道。 “噢不我觉得我之前已经受的伤太多了，我掉下彩虹桥之后差掉就死掉了还有那次在纽约被鹰眼的箭炸了下去呢。”loki眨着他那墨绿色的小眼睛委屈的盯着Thor。Thor清楚的知道他可爱又可恨的小弟弟又要靠着屡试不爽的小花招逃脱惩罚，“平时可以，这次可不行哦。”Thor边想着边向loki走了过去。loki感受到了哥哥的低气压，本能的往床里躲着“哦不哥哥不要，你也知道我还在地牢里呆了那么久呢。”loki小声嘟囔着。“你是自己过来还是等我抓你过来?”Thor又变出了他那最熟悉的皮带，“自己过来我保证会对你温柔点。”loki才不会相信他那鬼话了，上次Thor这么威逼利诱他那个单纯的小弟弟后就毫不留情的成功的让loki的小屁股肿成了蔓越莓色的小面包任凭loki在他腿上如何挣扎哭着求饶也于事无补。Thor见他无动于衷，就伸了手准备拽loki下来挨打，在紧张和害怕的驱使下，Loki捅了Thor的手臂一刀，“真疼啊”Thor想着便将意图逃跑的Loki狠狠地拽到了自己的腿上。  
“哦弟弟我本来今天是想就打你二十下让你涨涨教训的不过现在看来，还是应该打到让你心服口服才好啊。”Thor一把撸下了Loki的裤子并用皮带轻轻拍了拍Loki光滑白皙的小臀


End file.
